


All Sharp Pleasures Of The Body

by ix_tab



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix_tab/pseuds/ix_tab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is not as wild as he'd like to be any more, and Hermann not as staid as he would like to be now. They'll find a middle ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Sharp Pleasures Of The Body

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, talking about recreational drug use. Also referencing real life events that I have unfortunately witnessed. People are amazing.
> 
> I'm hoping to add more drabbles to this, touching on mental illness and disabled sexuality, but for now, enjoy this short and very silly character piece.

Newt is trying to shock Hermann again, trying to rile him but Hermann hasn't slept for 37 hours and he’s so tired that everything is vaguely amusing because its so far away from him.

" Geiszler. Dr. Gesizler. Newton!" He eventually snaps, and Newt visibly perks up at hearing his first name from Hermann’s mouth. It’s a rare occurrence.

"Newton, I do not care about your endless escapades through the seedy underbelly of the world. I am not shocked by them. As odd as it may seem, I've been to universities before. And I do not think you realise the sheer amount of lab equipment, stationary, and on a few occasions fruit and shoes that I've seen turned into drug paraphernalia," Hermann grinds out and Newt lets out a bark of startled laughter.

They manage a record quiet moment lasting 30 minutes before Newt breaks and demands to hear about the fruit. 

Hermann tries his best to remember what it had been like to walk in on his professor and two fellow students attempting and failing to smoke marijuana out of an orange and Newton falls down from laughing too hard twice.

Giddy on lack of sleep, they are quiet again, but it's comfortable. Newt stretches, smiles exhaustedly and goes back to his work station, and then softly asks for Hermann to come and observe his latest predictions.

Hermann feels a certain level of affection for his intensely irritating colleague, as Newt sticks his tongue out between his teeth, like an excitable cat, watching crudely animated potential Kaiju attack scenarios on the pale light of his laptop screen.

Obviously the man is an endless source of annoyance, and his science is ridiculous and obscene, when compared to the elegance of his own, but he can't begrudge the occasional pleasant moment he feels they share, two great minds battling the same foes with different weapons.

 

In three hours time Hermann closes his eyes for moment and then when he claws his way back to consciousness, he and Newt are curled up on the floor under Newt's desk, and his leg and hip are killing him. 

He pushes himself off the ground, sweating and silent and resolutely does not look at Newt as he limps back to his quarters.

Newt is still obnoxious and grating but he’s stopped trying to horrify Hermann with his wild child nonsense. Hermann is waiting for Newt to crack and inquire about Hermann’s personal history with drugs, and if one exists. He hasn't figured out if he will tell the truth yet.


End file.
